All the Seasons
by Reku-maku
Summary: Jadi kau akan keluar dari Akatsuki?
1. Tsuyu, the rainy season

Yoo! akhirnya... first fic saya!!!

Selamat membaca semuanya!!!

* * *

"Jadi mereka telah membunuhnya?"

"Un, selamat tinggal, Kisame-kun..."

"..."

Angin di pegunungan malam itu mengamuk cukup ganas. Daun-daun menari hingga lelah dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tetes-tetes dari langit menemani dinginnya malam itu mengganggu tidur malam kucing gemuk pemalas. Tapi itu takkan cukup untuk menumbangkan seorang s-ranked missing nin semacam Uchiwa Itachi. Atau barangkali itu cukup? Karena beberapa detik lalu, tercatat bahwa ia telah menemani hujan lebat itu selama dua jam. Tapi karena tugasnya, ia tetap berdiri dengan tegap di puncak gunung itu—tempat perjanjian mereka—tanpa pergi selangkah pun. Matanya menatap pemandangan di bawah dengan mata tanpa emosi.

Dan berhenti saat itu.

Berhenti saat disadarinya seseorang berpostur kecil datang dari bawah. Ia seorang gadis, memakai kimono selutut dengan celana hitam ketat berlomba dengan ujung kimononya. Rambutnya sebahu, biru muda, tergerai tak terurus. Jubah akatsukinya sudah dimodifikasi menjadi jaket selutut tanpa lengan. Akan tampak manis bila tetes-tetes hujan tidak meramaikan penampilannya.

'Dia telat sekali'

* * *

Yup! Prolog selesai.

Sebentar lagi saya mau ngepost chapter 1... tunggu saja...

And... review, please???


	2. Natsu, the summer season Part 1

Perhatian! Saya cuma punya si OC, Fuka Sabiru.. and, selamat membaca!(Chapter ini saya edit, ada beberapa kesalahan sih...)

* * *

"Huf… huf…"

"……."

"Ano... anda... Uchiwa... Itachi-san?"

Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"Ah syukurlah. Kupikir aku sudah ditinggal. Fuh... Maafkan aku...haah...tadi aku tersesat...haah...ke...fuh...gunung sebelah..."

"..."

"..Ya! Baiklah! Namaku Fuka Sabiru, missing nin dari Mist Village, err..sebenarnya aku tidak lulus sih...Oh! Aku kesini untuk menggantikan Kisame-chan yang..."

Tapi Itachi telah berbalik dan berkata, " Misi pertamamu sebentar lagi. Ayo cepat"

"Ba...Baik!!"

'Apa dia benci padaku?'

--------------------------

Somewhere...

"Jadi, kau hanya perlu memberi pertolongan jika dibutuhkan"

"Baik!"

Dan Sang jenius dari klan Uchiwa pun beraksi. Dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata ia mengalahkan ANBU di dekatnya. Satu ANBU tumbang. Dua... Tiga... disusul yang lainnya.

'Wow...', pikir Fuka yang diam di pinggir, melihat Itachi bertarung. 'Itachi-san memang hebat. Dia bisa mengalahkan beberapa orang ANBU sendirian. Pantas jadi ketua ANBU dalam waktu singkat...Apa perasaan Kisame-chan ketika bersamanya... Ah, dia takkan peduli'

Gadis itupun melihat sekelilingnya.

'Apa ada musuh lain?'

Matanya menangkap sesosok ninja yang tengah membuat seal dalam rimbunnya pohon.

'Gawat!'

Dikeluarkannya sebuah benda transparan, berat nan mengkilat dalam sepersekian detik. Sebuah pistol kristal berukir sesuatu seperti '1-NV-1-5-1-BL3'

BRUK! Ninja itu pun jatuh.

Itachi melihat juniornya. Siapa sangka gadis lelet berpakaian ribet itu akan membantunya? Tapi...itu tidak terlalu penting, asal misi itu selesai.

Ninja-ninja lain muncul dari balik semak hijau yang terlihat aman...

BRUK!!BRUK!!

Dan pasukan cadangan pun akhirnya dikerahkan, tapi bintang kesialan memang tengah membayangi mereka, kedua Akatsuki kita lebih hebat.

BRUK!!BRUK!!BRUK!!

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah tuan..", kata Fuka.

Dengan sebuah tarikan pelatuk, peluru chakra berkecepatan cahaya itu menghancurkan setiap mili otot yang ditembusnya. Darah memuncrat keluar dari aorta lelaki itu. Ia telah melihat dewa kematian tersenyum dengan gayanya yang khas di depan matanya.

"Imbalan lelaki ini cukup besar, ayo.. kita tinggal menyerahkannya", kata Itachi mengakhiri misi pertama.

--------------------------

"Hoo? Orang ini ya? Sudah banyak bounty hunter yang mencoba mengalahkannya. Dan mereka benar-benar kesulitan... terakhir kudengar ada yang tidak bisa lagi bertarung. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Akatsuki... Omong-omong siapa gadis yang menunggu di luar itu?"

"Anggota baru"

"Namanya.. Sabiru?"

"Fuka Sabiru"

"Aku pernah lihat corak kupu-kupu itu...", kata si pemberi hadiah. "Dia orang yang mengerikan", sambungnya lirih. (a/n: kimono Fuka bercorak kupu-kupu)

"Ya?"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Ini hadiahmu"

'Mengerikan?'

Fuka melihat seseorang datang dari jarak beberapa meter di depannya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Itachi-san, kau sudah selesai? Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

'Kengerian macam apa?'

"Kita akan istirahat dulu", dan Itachi mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka disana.

--------------------------

Setelah berjalan agak lama, mereka pun menemukan sebuah penginapan yang cukup aman untuk membuat mereka 'tidur tenang'.

"Pesan dua kamar"

Itachi memasuki kamarnya. Ia melepas jubahnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur. Dilihatnya keramaian di luar, bagai toples berisi permen berwarna-warni. Semua orang memakai yukatanya masing-masing yang berwarna cerah.

'Festival penyambutan musim panas?', pikirnya.

Itachi melihat orang-orang itu, semua wajah itu tersenyum senang dengan warnanya sendiri. Ada seorang anak kecil menangis, tapi ibunya segera datang dan mengembalikan cengir kuda si bocah. Sekejap, mata hitamnya menerawang masa lalu, saat ibu yang dulu dimilikinya menggandeng tangan kecil itu, dan menemani pemiliknya bermain di taman.

'Aku memang anak durhaka. Biar saja'

Dan bunyi 'BRAK!' menghentikan aktivitas Itachi. Pelakunya adalah Fuka, gadis itu telah membuka pintu kamar Itachi dengan 'sedikit' bantingan.

"Itachi-san, kau mau keluar?"

"Tidak"

"Bu.. katakan 'iya'! Jadilah anak penurut!"

"Tidak"

"Ayolah Itachi-san, mengatakan 'iya' itu lebih mudah daripada mengatakan 'tidak', hanya tiga huruf!"

"Tidak"

"Ok! Kalau begitu katakan 'Baik'!"

"Tidak"

"Mengangguk juga boleh!"

"Tidak"

"Sebegitu tidak mau pergi?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri?"

"Tidak seru!"

"Bukan urusanku"

"Itachi-san! Kalau kau diam disini terus, tampang kerenmu akan sia-sia!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu, ayo pergi dan tunjukkan pada cewek-cewek di luar kekerenanmu itu!"

"Aku tidak bermi—", kata-kata itu terpotong karena sumbernya terpaksa mengaku kalah dari Fuka yang menang curang. Pasalnya, Fuka telah menarik tangan Itachi dan memaksanya pindah dari kamarnya yang tenang menuju keramaian malam.

'Mengerikan? Paman itu salah orang'

--------------------------

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?", kata Itachi akhirnya setelah mereka makan angin di 'toples permen' itu sampai sekitar 30 menit.

"Kesini!", ujar Fuka. Ia berkacak pinggang di sebuah bangunan yang terkesan modern dengan lampu-lampu berwarna musim panas. Kasino? 50 poin untukmu. Sedikit bocoran, beberapa orang mabuk terlihat keluar dari sana. Bar? Selamat, 100 poin. Dan Fuka pun menarik Itachi kedalamnya.

'Apakah dia cukup tua untuk ini?'

"Paman, Sherry satu botol!"

"Kau tidak cukup tua untuk—Fuka! Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan datang, ini, aku sudah menyiapkan yang spesial untukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?", kata lelaki gemuk paruh baya itu seraya memberikan pesanan Fuka.

"Kau tahu jawabannya! Ini awal musim panas, bung!"

"Hei! Itu cuma basa-basi! Kau tahu itu!"

"Ya.. ya..", gadis berambut mencolok itu berkata seraya menuang Sherry yang dipesannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Paman! Satu botol lagi!"

Lalu...

"Satu botol lagi!"

Dan...

"..Lagi!"

Beberapa jam kemudian, empat botol Sherry kosong tampak menghiasi meja itu. Konsumennya membaringkan mukanya di meja, sehingga beberapa helai rambutnya melenceng dari jalur lurus dan menutupi wajah kepiting rebus gadis itu. Itachi hanya diam melihatnya, menegak sedikit air putih yang diminumnya.

"Kau selalu seperti ini setiap tahun?", katanya, seraya meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

"Kau tidak ikut minum, Itachi—hik—san?", kata Fuka, dengan nada yang terombang-ambing.

"Tidak, terima kasih... Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Pertanyaan yang—hik—mana?"

"Kau seperti ini setiap tahun?"

"Haha...", gadis itu tertawa hambar lalu meletakkan dirinya dalam posisi duduk biasa, "Terlihat menyedihkan 'kan? 'Buruk sekali', atau, 'apa-apaan dia?'. Tapi aku tidak peduli.. bagiku ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak sudi dihantui masa lalu itu. Cukup", lalu ia menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja lagi. Kini, matanya tertutup dan hanya akan terbuka besok pagi.

'Apa maksudnya?'

"Empat botol dan dia tidak mengalahkan rekornya yang dulu selama 30 tahun", kata si bartender.

"Tiga puluh tahun? Apa maksudmu?"

"..er, lupakan"

"Katakan"

"Jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak mau jadi makan malamnya. Kau tidak pesan apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Berapa semuanya?"

* * *

Yosh! Chapter1-nya (remake) selesai!

Saatnya baca review...

Bluemoon2712: Tolong pastikan sendiri si Fuka itu udah keren apa belon...

Itachi4ever: Nah, panjang 'kan, kak?

CraZy-AneH-GiRL: Kayak yang dibilang kak mekdonal (ganti nama lagi?), Uchiwa Itachi. Artinya kipas musang (uh, ada aja nama macem ini), kalau Uchiha itu ga ada artinya. Soal bajunya, hm... sementara bayangkanlah sendiri!

mekdonal(Pengidap Indomie): Apa sudah jelas? atau malah tambah ga jelas, ya?

itachi no koibito: Saya juga ga suka cewek rambutnya ngejreng (lalu, kenapa buatnya rambut ngejreng??). Yah, si Fuka itu lebih cocok rambut ngejreng sih..

PERHATIAN!!! (Buat yang belum tahu aja..) Berhubung pengarang harus break dance ama soal IMI (Indonesia, Matematika, Inggris) 3 hari lagi, dan makalah serta kerja kelompok dan saudara(tiri)nya, cerita ini di pending! Harap menunggu dengan sabar...


	3. Natsu, the summer season Part 2

Bwaa!!!!!! Akhirnya nih... selese juga hari- hari di bulan April dan Mei yang berdarah itu... sekarang saatnya libur! Yuuhuuu!!!!

Disclaimer: ah... saya tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Fuka Sabiru, OC disini...

Oks, everybody! Happy reading!!!

* * *

Hari itu, ketika langit bertransformasi dari biru menjadi jingga. Awan-awan beriak, burung-burung camar memulai konser mereka. Sang mentari tengah bersiap-siap imigrasi ke belahan dunia yang lain bersama sekelompok burung kecil. Turunnya digit dalam termometer suhu di taman kota terasa amat melegakan. Kini, siang hari pun terasa menjinak. Namun, ini bukan siang hari, ini adalah sore hari yang tanpa alasan memiliki suhu sangat tinggi. Dan suhu itu benar-benar tinggi. Ia bahkan mengalahkan kenyamanan yang tercipta bila kau tidur di atas lantai ubin yang dingin dengan tank top dan celana katun.

Tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa dipikirkan sekarang.

Ada hal yang lebih mendesak,

Sekarang.

--------------------------

"_Tuan Ikusa Jundo, pemimpin klan Ikusa telah dibunuh pada pagi ini tepat pukul 05.00. Pembunuhnya adalah seorang bocah dengan jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu. __Bagi siapapun yang menemukan harap melapor pada pihak keamanan"_

Mist village tengah berduka, bahkan cerahnya langit jingga nan tinggi tidak mampu menghiburnya. Sungai-sungai disana mengalir dengan deras seperti biasa, hanya, kadar garamnya naik. Karena nyaris semua orang mencoba menghapus duka mereka disana. Sungai-sungai itu membawa duka lara semua penduduk yang tengah bersedih atas perginya seorang yang besar menghadap-Nya.

"Kenapa orang sebaik beliau?"

"Siapa yang tega membunuhnya?"

"Kudengar hanya bocah kecil yang tidak lebih tua dari tiga belas tahun"

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin... ini tak mungkin terjadi..."

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bermodel bob memperhatikan para penduduk yang tengah berduka itu dalam diam. Ia membetulkan letak sarung tangan hitamnya, memastikan bahwa kain yang melapisi telapak tangannya itu ada di tempat yang benar. Setelah memastikan bahwa keadaannya prima, ia pun bertolak dari tempat itu. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terlihat. Dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, sebelah alisnya mengerut.

Ia berlari. Terus, terus, dan terus. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga sampai batas kecepatan yang dimiliki alat gerak itu. Tapi itu takkan membuatnya berhenti. Kemarahan yang tersembunyi di kilau mata indigonya telah membuat pemuda itu berlari terus tanpa sadar. _'Sampai tempat itu...'_

Dan targetnya pun tercapai. Ia sampai di tempat itu. Setelah puluhan lompatan di atas dahan pohon (yang kebanyakan patah karena injakannya yang terlalu keras). Setelah berlari beratus-ratus langkah, ia pun sampai di tempat yang ditakuti kebanyakan anak kecil di Mist village. Tempat yang mereka sebut "Rumah Berdarah". Bukannya heran, rumah kecil dengan letak mubazir itu memang terkesan kelam. Barangkali karena letaknya yang di pedalaman (Dan, bukannya kejam untuk mengatakan bahwa tempat itu 'kumuh'). Atau karena pemiliknya?. _'Aku bertaruh karena pemiliknya'._

Brak! Si rambut bob membuka pintu rumah kumuh itu dengan marah. 'Srak srak', beberapa helai kertas terkena imbas perbuatannya. Pemuda itu melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar itu tidak besar. Beberapa buku diletakkan begitu saja di meja tengah tempat kertas-kertas tadi berasal. Mengurungnya, beberapa buah rak buku berukuran sedang. Dibelakang semua itu terdapat sebuah pintu yang menuju kamar selanjutnya._ 'Tempat ini belum berubah'_

Suara melengking lantai kayu terdengar ketika pemuda itu mengambil langkah. Dan, ia berseru, mengeluarkan seluruh amarah yang sedari tadi disimpannya,

"Kemari kau bocah kecil!!!!!!"

"Jangan berisik di rumah orang, bodoh!", jawab suara acuh dibelakangnya.

"Rumah? Kupikir ini gubuk", balas lelaki itu dengan suara dingin. Pemuda itu berbalik, didapatinya orang yang tadi dicarinya. Seorang bocah kecil berambut lurus sepanjang punggung, tingginya tidak lebih dari bahu lelaki itu. Ia menenteng kantung kertas berisi bahan makan siangnya. Kilau merah di ujung kepalanya cukup menyilaukan. Sebuah jepit rambut merah berbentuk kupu-kupu.

"Terserah. Apa maumu?"

"Kau masih berani menanyakannya?", tanya pemuda itu lagi. Ada sedikit ritme amarah dalam nada suaranya. Tangannya yang berada dalam saku meraba ujung kunai, siap melemparkan pisau besi yang tajam itu. "Kenapa kamu bunuh ketua?!!"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus...", jawab gadis itu perlahan, "Kau pikir... kenapa?"

Pemuda itu tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi, sudah cukup baginya dengan apa yang telah terjadi belakangan ini. Dia sudah muak.

"Main-mainnya sudah selesai, bocah... akan kubunuh kau, SEKARANG!!!", pemuda itu mencabut kunainya. Dengan cepat, ia berhasil sampai di depan bocah itu. Dan serangan pertama, kilat, pun dilancarkan. Brek! Kantung kertas bocah itu pun robek, memuntahkan seluruh isinya. Sementara bocah itu berputar ke belakang, menghindari serangan selanjutnya.

"Ayo!", kata pemuda itu seraya memberikan serangan yang bertubi-tubi, "Kau hanya akan menghindar terus menerus? Kalau begitu kau akan mati cepat!", satu serangan merobek kulit pipi bocah itu.

"Cih!", umpatnya seraya mengelap darah itu dengan lengan bajunya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol transparan. Dalam tiga detik, serangan balasan sudah menampakkan hasilnya. Telapak tangan pemuda itu sekejap merah, menyemburkan darah segar dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk sebuah kantung transfusi. Otot pipinya sedikit menegang, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba itu. Dilemparkannya beberapa kunai sebagai balasan. Kunai-kunai itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun berhasil ditangkis sasarannya.

--------------------------

Jarum pendek di dalam rumah mungil itu sudah bergerak sembilan puluh derajat dari saat pertarungan itu berlangsung. Kedua belah pihak telah sama-sama kehabisan energinya. Mereka berusaha mempertahankan posisi berdirinya, walaupun tungkai kaki mereka berdua bergetar karena kehabisan tenaga. Pemuda itu menajamkan telinganya, hilang harapan pada indra penglihatannya yang makin melemah. Samar, ia bisa mendengar derap kaki beberapa orang. Dari suaranya, ia bisa menebak kalau mereka setingkat chuunin atau jounin.

_'Sial'_, pikirnya, berusaha bangkit. "Mereka sudah menemukanmu"

"...", bocah itu terdiam, masih berusaha berdiri dengan tegak.

"Jadi, kalau begitu... aku akan membunuhmu sebelum mereka menemukan kita", sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, pertarungan dimulai lagi. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena mereka segera ditemukan.

Beberapa ninja mendarat tanpa suara di dekat mereka. Masing-masing dari ninja itu telah siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Bocah itu tersenyum pahit, mengetahui bahwa dewa kematian sudah berada di dekatnya. Pemimpin kelompok ninja itu berkata, "Serahkan dirimu, bocah"

"Pikir aku mau, hah? Enak saja!", kata lawan bicaranya. Berhasil mengumpulkan tenaga, ia bangkit perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan memaksa", kata si ketua, menarik beberapa kunai.

"...", pemuda berambut bob itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, seorang medic-nin sedang menyembuhkan lukanya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa matanya kian membaik.

"Kalau bisa...", bocah itu menjawab. Ia membuat seal dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

_'Hei...'_, pikir si rambut bob. Ia mengenal seal-seal itu._ 'Summon seal?'_

"Hati-hati! Dia akan memanggil summon!", teriak pemuda itu.

"_Shino Chou_!!!", seru bocah kecil itu. Suasana tempat itu mendadak berubah, terlihat sinar-sinar merah yang aneh dari balik pohon-pohon. Langit mendadak menutup tirai panggungnya. Sinar-sinar merah itu kian jelas, kupu-kupu berwarna merah darah.

Mimpi buruk pemuda itu menjadi kenyataan, bocah kecil itu telah memanggil summonnya yang dapat membunuh seluruh orang di tempat itu. Kupu-kupu kecil itu melebarkan sayapnya, dan menghisap sesuatu yang merah seperti darah dari ninja yang paling dekat dengannya. Satu detik kemudian, ninja itu hilang seperti asap.

"Apa.. i..?"

Seorang ninja lain yang cukup berani mencoba menebas kupu-kupu itu, namun nasibnya sama seperti temannya yang tadi. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga seluruh orang di tempat itu menemui ajalnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, seraya melepas jiwanya untuk pergi ke alam sana, menyusul ketua klannya.

--------------------------

"Selesai...", kata bocah itu ketika seluruh kupu-kupu yang dipanggilnya pergi dari hadapannya. Ditatapnya langit yang mulai menghitam di atasnya. Ia menutup matanya, kakinya sudah putus asa untuk menahannya tetap berdiri. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, rambutnya yang panjang tertiup angin, menebar warna biru muda yang menyilaukan. Sore hari yang panjang itu akan segera berakhir, esok hari adalah musim gugur yang harus dijalaninya dengan berbagai pelarian. Udara di sekitarnya semakin terasa nyaman.

--------------------------

_"Kenapa kamu sendirian?"_

_"Ayo main sama-sama!"_

_"Kamu pasti bisa! Aku yakin!"_

_"Aku tahu kemampuanmu itu! Tapi aku tidak takut! Kamu bisa mengubahnya!"_

_"Kau sudah _mengetahuinya_? Ya, akulah yang melakukannya"_

_"Setan sepertimu lebih baik mati!"_

_"Pergilah! Aku tidak punya teman yang mengkhianatiku!"_

_"Mati kau!... Fuka Sabiru!!"_

Ingatan-ingatan terus muncul dalam benaknya, memaksanya mengingat kembali waktu itu, diingatnya mata yang tak percaya itu. Dan mata yang ketakutan itu

_'Tolong', _pikir bocah itu. _'Tolong'_

--------------------------

Kata terakhir itu merupakan akhir dari mimpi buruk Fuka malam itu. Ia menarik nafasnya cepat-cepat. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, mimpi buruk selalu membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Tapi, itu takkan berdampak buruk kali ini.

_'Aku sudah bukan bocah itu lagi. Aku yang sekarang adalah 'Akatsuki'. Aku bukan bocah itu lagi...'_

_

* * *

_

That's the end of chapter 2...

Capek... sedikit masa lalunya Fuka terungkap, akhirnya...

Saatnya membalas review!

NejItachi UchiHyuu: Iya nih.. april berdarah. tapi akhirnya selese! Selamat berlibur, kak!

bluemoon2712: Yay! Lanjutannya datang, kak! Selamat membaca!!!

Mendiang Wina: Sedikit tentang masa lalunya di chapter ini. Kalau penasaran tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya..

itachi4ever: Yap, ini dia chapter yang lebih panjang lagi (saya melongo juga begitu tahu jumlah katanya udah sampai 1200..)

CraZy-AneH-GiRL: Updatenya datang, kak! Selamat membaca!

Cinnamon Cherry: Sherry. Iya juga ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir harusnya sake. Tapi... waktu itu yang kebayang cuma Sherry sih... (sake malah sama sekali enggak kebayang)

Anyhow, minna-san.. terima kasih atas reviewnya!!! Review lagi ya!!!

Ps: Kayaknya banyak yang enggak jelas soal kostumnya Fuka. Um.. buat yang enggak jelas, coba buka profil saya, trus liat deviantartnya, disitu ada tuh, gambar Fuka...


	4. Aki, the fall season part 1

Minna, I'm back!!!

Ya, inilah saya, Reku-maku yang akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya! Hontouni Gomennasai!!

Ok, here it's..

Disclaimer: Hanya Masashi Kishimoto-san yang memiliki Naruto. Saya cuma punya Fuka Sabiru, OC disini

Chapter 3, hajime!

* * *

Bintang-bintang berpesta pora malam itu. Para awan terlihat bolos dari jaga malam, lepas tangan dari pekerjaannya menutupi pesta yang berkilau dan berkelip itu. Bahkan jangkrik-jangkrik pun ikut berpesta. Mereka telah memulai orkestra mereka yang menghanyutkan. Dipandu oleh ilalang hutan, ditemani dansa liar sang angin, dengan pohon-pohon yang bergemerisik sebagai penontonnya.Tapi kemudian, pesta itu terhenti dengan kedatangan dua pasang kaki yang miskin suara. Kaki-kaki itu terus bergerak, meratakan ilalang dengan tanah. Mereka bergerak jauh, dalam, menembus gelap hutan itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seakan hal itu tak pernah ada, orkestra penghuni hutan pun dilanjutkan kembali.

Dan dua pengganggu itu masih terus berjalan, mengganggu aktivitas apapun yang mereka lewati. Terutama seseorang yang dengan gontainya melangkah mengikuti jubah hitam didepannya. Saat memasuki hutan itu, langkahnya masih berupa _'tap,tap,tap'_. Tapi, sekarang, setelah nyaris satu jam berlalu, langkahnya terdengar (jauh) lebih ganas dan lebih merusak. Ia melihat sosok didepannya, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan mereka akan begini. Dan ketika akhirnya ia buka mulut untuk menanyakannya, orang itu mendahuluinya. "Semuanya sudah datang", dan Fuka Sabiru menggerutu untuk ke-empat belas kalinya di hari itu.

"Hentikan gerutumu yang aneh itu, anak baru, un", seru seseorang yang sangat kau kenal. Fuka menatap hologram itu, bukan, _mendelik_ pada hologram itu. Pemuda dengan mata kiri yang berasembunyi dibalik rambutnya itu membalas delikan itu. Oh, dan jangan bilang kalau kau belum menyadari bahwa World's Greatest Artist at Exploding sudah hadir dalam fanfic ini (kalau tidak, silahkan lepas gelar 'Deidara's fangirl' itu).

"Leader, apa anda yakin bahwa bocah ini pantas jadi akatsuki?", tanya Sasori dengan sedikit sisipan ragu. Tidak heran, ia cuma melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat lemah. Dan ketuanya berkata bahwa bocah itulah anggota baru pengganti Kisame (yang notabenenya, kuat)? Yang _benar_ saja. Tapi pria yang dipanggil Leader hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil disertai kalimat, "Ya, perkenalkan anggota baru kita.. Fuka Sabiru"

Hampir semua yang hadir meneliti gadis yang masih ber-staring contest dengan Deidara itu. Dan apa yang mereka lihat sama saja dengan Sasori. Fuka Sabiru hanyalah seorang gadis kecil. Tapi mereka tidak berniat mempertanyakannya, toh itu tidak akan mengganggu rencana mereka. Tidak akan masalah siapapun pengganti Kisame. Kuat, atau lemah. Itu benar-benar bukan hal yang patut mereka perhatikan. _'Paling-paling usianya cuma tinggal beberapa bulan lagi'_, pikir beberapa dari mereka. Tapi berasumsi awal-awal bukan hal yang baik. Begitu pula menilai buku dari covernya.

"Baik, ayo mulai rapat kita", kata Leader mengakhiri percakapan itu—sekaligus juga mengawali percakapan lain.

--------------------------

"Nggghhh", ucap Fuka sembari meregangkan badannya. Hari itu daun-daun sudah mulai menguning dan memerah. Dan berarti sudah satu musim sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi. Udara yang menghangat masih terus menggodanya untuk bermalas-malasan tanpa melakukan apapun. Dan sebenarnya itulah yang ingin dilakukan Fuka. Kalau saja dia tidak punya tugas untuk menangkap seorang ANBU senior (untuk bounty-nya, tentu saja). Pemikiran itu membuatnya makin malas, bahkan untuk bangun dari kasurnya sekalipun. _'Kenapa waktu itu aku setuju untuk masuk organisasi ini??'_, pikirnya dengan segenap penyesalan. Dibaringkannya kembali tubuhnya, otaknya bekerja, memutar kembali ingatan lamanya.

_Flashback_

_Malam itu, asap putih membumbung tinggi dari kedai-kedai di salah satu lapangan terbuka di Mist Country. Di dalam kedai oden, terdengar obrolan-obrolan wanita-wanita karir. Mulai dari pacar, atasan, gaji, sampai gosip. Dengan antusias, seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan mendengarkan curhat temannya. Digigitnya lobak putih yang baru saja dipesannya._

_"Lalu ya, ketika kutanya.. 'kenapa sih kamu jadi dingin belakangan ini?', dia malah menjawab dengan enggak niat: 'Enggak kenapa-napa kok'. Uuuggghh, aku yakin dia pasti selingkuh! Awas dia nanti kalau ketahuan belangnya! Agghh!!!", seru salah satu temannya histeris._

_"Sabar, kan belum tentu juga dia beneran selingkuh. Jangan-jangan dia lagi nyiapin surprise buat kamu", kata wanita itu berkomentar._

_"Masa, sih? Seminggu lalu tuh, ya.. aku lihat dia lagi jalan sama cewek lain! Mesra banget! Mana pas kutanya soal itu, dia ga mau ngaku lagi!"_

_"Hm.. susah juga, ya.. kamu kasih saran deh, __Fuka..", wanita yang dipanggil Fuka itu memalingkan mukanya, sehingga rambutnya yang panjang bergerak dengan lembut. Setelah selesai mencerna konyaku di mulutnya, dia pun angkat bicara:_

_"Ini soal apaan yah?"_

_"Ye.. kamu tuh ya, kita lagi bicarain Shouji. Soal dia selingkuh apa enggak"_

_"Pasti dia selingkuh lah! Kalau enggak, kenapa coba dia enggak ngaku kalau dia jalan ama cewek centil nas bree tol enggak tahu diri itu??"_

_"Sabar, Rin__go.. kamu belum dapet buktinya kan?"_

_"Iya sih, tapi dia itu bener-bener.. Ahhh!! Paman, lobaknya lima lagi, konyakunya tiga lagi, sekalian sakenya juga!"_

_"Oi, oi, Rin__go! Besok badan kamu melar, lho!"_

_"Emang aku peduli? Shouji juga udah ga peduli kok!"_

_"Ya, udah deh.. aku duluan ya..", kata Fuka, menegak habis sakenya._

_"Sudah mau pulang? Ya sudah deh, dah! Sampai ketemu besok!"_

_Fuka hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu hilang sama__ sekali, bahkan langkahnya pun tak terdengar lagi._

_"Saya.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kamu ngerasa kalau Fuka itu misterius 'ga?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ya, aku ngerasa kalau dia itu beda sama kita-kita. Dia tuh enggak suka ikut ngegosipin orang. Jarang ketawa ataupun marah. Kayaknya tuh ya, dia hidup di dunia yang beda gitu sama kita"_

_"Ya, aku juga sebenernya ngerasa sih.. inget kasusnya Kenji? Aku udah enggak pernah lagi ngelihat dia. Dan itu terjadi setelah dia cekcok ama Fuka"_

_--------------------------_

_"Jadi, kau kesini untuk menangkapku, tuan shinobi?", ucap Fuka di jalanan yang gelap nan sepi. Sesaat setelah itu, sesosok bayangan berjubah hitam __melompat dari atas pohon (kayak film apa.. gitu). _

_"Ternyata kau belum kehilangan kepekaanmu sebagai __kunoichi ya.. aku terkejut. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali cincin yang_ _dimiliki anggota kami. Kau menyimpannya, bukan?", ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut berdiri._

_"Akatsuki..", gumam wanita itu. "Aku memang menyimpannya, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu"_

_"Begitu? Kenapa?"_

_"Karena temanku menitipkannya. Dan dia bilang akan mengambilnya sendiri__"_

_"Hm.. jadi kau merasa dia belum mati? Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal sama... kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikannya? Baiklah.. bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami saja?"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Satu, karena kami kurang orang. Dua, kamu memenuhi syarat untuk masuk Akatsuki. Tiga,kamu bisa mencari Kisame dengan tenang. Deal?"_

_End of Flashback_

--------------------------

_'Benar.. ini semua karena ikan sial itu ya.. awas saja kalau sampai dia tidak ketemu..'_, gerutunya dalam hati. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit mengutuk siikanhiusial. 'Tok,tok', didengarnya seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. _'Aahh.. aku masih ingin tidur..'_. Didengarnya kembali suara 'tok,tok' itu, kali ini beserta ancaman: "Bangun atau kupaksa kau, bagaimanapun keadaanmu". _'Uh.. dasar shinobi.. kenapa orang-orang ini sangat tepat waktu sih?'_. Didengarnya kembali ancaman, "Tiga berarti pintu ini kudobrak. Satu.. dua.."

_'Uh..'_

Memaksa, Fuka bangkit dari kasurnya, dia tidak membutuhkan jubah Akatsukinya. Maka, setelah memakai getanya, ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan yang menunggu di balik pintu kayu itu adalah wajah keren seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Tanpa suara, pemuda itu meninggalkan Fuka, berjalan keluar penginapan itu.

_'Dia mau bilang 'ikuti aku'?'_

Diiringi seberkas keluhan, kunoichi itu berjalan mengikuti partnernya--yang belakangan disadarinya perlu lebih banyak pembendaharaan kosa kata...

"Itachi-san..."

"..."

"Itachi-san..."

"..."

Dan sangat membutuhkan korek kuping...

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Mencari informasi"

"Tentang si ANBU hebat itu?"

"Hn.."

Jangan lupakan kemampuannya dalam mengheningkan suasana...

"Itachi-san!", kata Fuka, berhenti dari kegiatannya. "Cuacanya bagus sekali!"

"Ayo cepat"

Juga sikapnya yang suangaaaaat menyebalkan!!!

_'Bagaimana Kisame-chan bisa tenang-tenang saja berpartner dengan manusia kulkas ini siiih?? Seharusnya aku tanya waktu itu.. grr... mentang-mentang mereka berdua berdarah dingin!!'_

"Ayo cepat"

"Ya..."

Dan kegiatan pun dilanjutkan. Tanpa terasa matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala. Sinarnya (terlalu) hangat, hingga Fuka merasa bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal masuk Akatsuki.

"Ah!! Kenapa musim panas meninggalkan panas yang menyengat ini? Kupikir udara akan menjinak sedikit ketika musim gugur tiba!!", seru Fuka tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah", jawab (?) Itachi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa diam, hah? Leader!!! Kenapa aku harus berpartner dengan manusia kulkas ini?? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik?? Ah!! Bisa-bisa umurku menyusut dengan sangat cepat kalau begini!!"

"Tidak sopan"

"Diam, BOCAH! Selama ini kau yang tidak sopan, tahu!! AHHH!! Cukup!! Aku muak dengan semua ini!!!", seru Fuka sebelum pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Bertengkar dengan pacar ya, kak?", kata seorang yang sangat iseng.

_'Pacar??'_

"Grr!!! Dasar orang engga jelas!!! Aku keluar!! Aku benar-benar akan keluar dari organisasi payah itu!!!"

"Paman, ramen porsi besar satu!"

"Paman, ramen porsi besar satu!"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Fuka melihat seseorang disebelahnya. Seorang bocah balas menatapnya. Di wajah bocah itu terdapat garis-garis yang akan mengingatkanmu pada rubah (matanya yang agak sipit mendukung). Rambutnya kuning, acak-acakan. Dan ia memakai _head protector_ Hidden Leaf Village.

_'Ninja leaf village ya?'_

"Nee-san, bajumu aneh sekali!", celetuk bocah itu.

"Ini namanya fashion, bocah!"

"Ah, kau juga masih bocah!"

"Begini-begini, aku ini sudah empat puluhan!"

"Wah, seperti Tsunade-obaa, dong!"

"Jangan disamakan dengan wanita tua itu! Kau shinobi dari Leaf Village, ya? Sedang apa disini? Misi?"

"Bukan. Aku sedang berlatih untuk membawa kembali temanku!"

"Ho.. baik sekali. Memangnya temanmu sebaik itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak!!", kata bocah itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia itu menyebalkan! Sok keren! So cool! Butuh lebih banyak sosialisasi! Sangat kekurangan kata-kata! Kalau aku berisik sedikit saja dia akan berkata, "Urusai!". Benar-benar!!", kata bocah itu menempelkan dagunya pada meja. Tangannya bergetar menahan amarah.

"Oh, itu mengingatkanku pada bocah kulkas itu! Benar-benar terlalu cool! Butuh korek kuping! Kurang sosialisasi! Menyebalkan! Payah! _Good for nothing_!!", kata (keluh) Fuka seraya menempelkan dagunya ke meja.

"Dua ramen porsi besar siap!"

"Akhirnya..", kata Fuka. Mereka pun meraih Ramen masing-masing dan mulai makan.

"Dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia temanku! Saudaraku! Karena itu aku akan menyelamatkannya!", kata bocah itu.

"... begitu ya.."

Dan ketika mangkuk-mangkuk dan gelas ocha (teh hijau) pun sudah kosong, mereka menghela nafas dengan nikmat. Dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki besar (dengan si bocah sebagai bahan perbandingan) dengan rambut putih yang panjang muncul.

"Naruto, ayo! Istirahat sudah selesai!"

"Tunggu! Ero-sannin! .. Nee-san, Selamat Tinggal!", kata Naruto. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, eh? Uzumaki Naruto.. alias container Kyuubi", kata Fuka. Seulas senyum aneh mengembang di wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak untuk waktu yang lama, karena terdengar suara yang membuat jantungnya melompat hanya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"HYAAA!!", teriak Fuka kaget.

"Aku menemukan target kita. Ayo"

"He?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Itachi menarik tangan Fuka dan mulai berjalan.

"He, hei!! Tunggu dulu!!

_'Ja ne, kyuubi boy'_

* * *

Chapter 3 ended, ayo balas review!!

CraZy-AneH-GiRL: Thanks, thanks . Jepit kupu-kupu dan pistolnya akan diungkap nanti, tunggu saja..

bluemoon2712: Thanks.. Saya juga ga bisa bikin battle (atau setidaknya bukan specialty lha) senang rasanya ada yang bilang keren

Itachi4ever: Thanks!! Wakakakakaka

midash sequaia: IYA! Saya lanjutin, nih! Siapakah anda? Saya tidak kenal.. Becanda dong.. thanks anyway.. Ayo, Mi-chan juga bikin fanfic dong! Pasti keren..

inuzuka aufa: Thanks x). Tapi bloody mary itu apa ya??

EnMA-chan: Begitukah? Apa Fuka Sabiru terlihat keren di mata anda?? Thanks!!

Okey dokey, see ya at the next chapter! (kalau saya bisa membuatnya, doakan ya!)

Don't forget to review!!


	5. Fuyu, the snow season part 1

Pagi itu merupakan hari kesekian sejak salju turun. Jendela kamarnya kini putih karena uap. Udara dingin tampak telah membangunkan gadis itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, jika saja ia tidak menendang jatuh selimut tebal di kamarnya... Jika saja begitu, ia pastinya masih tertidur dengan nyaman walaupun jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Tapi apa daya, sedikit menggerutu, ia memaksa dirinya untuk bangun. Tepat ketika ia dengar suara sesuatu yang robek. Ah, tampaknya kimono gadis itu robek besar. Tunggu, bukannya ia sudah memilih dua ukuran lebih besar saat membeli kimono itu? Bagaimana itu terjadi?

_'Jangan-jangan...?'_

--------------------------

Peri-peri perak sedang turun dengan lembutnya dari langit pagi itu. Sebagian penduduk bergembira karena hari itu merupakan hari peringatan kelahiran tuhan mereka. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu? Ia malah merasa kalau salju pagi itu sedang menggodanya. Seperti sedang sengaja memperlambat waktu. Atau itu karena ia sedang menunggu 'neraka'? Lelaki itu pun menarik nafasnya panjang-panjang seraya mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

_Flashback_

Toko-toko di kota sedang sibuk mempersiapkan natal yang tinggal hitungan hari. Tapi rupanya masih ada rapat. Rapat akatsuki akan segera dimulai. Perlahan Itachi melirik gadis yang ada di sebelahnya. Fuka Sabiru terlihat dalam mood yang sangat sangat buruk. Beberapa hari ini ia membiarkan Itachi melakukan segalanya sendirian. Dari mulai melakukan misi sampai kabur dari kejaran para hunter-nin. Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

"Kelihatannya kita telat", ujar seseorang dengan badan (hm.. apakah itu badan..) yang besar. Sasori dan Deidara tampaknya telah tiba.

"Ya. Sangat telat", ujar Fuka dengan muka berkerut-kerut.

"Kan cuma telat 1 menit 2 detik 35 milidetik, un!!", seru Deidara. Tampaknya ia juga dalam mood yang sama buruknya dengan Fuka.

"Bukan masalah lamanya, tapi kau sudah membuat seorang gadis menunggu, bocah!", seru Fuka menyalakan api di atas genangan minyak. Dan perang mulut lain dimulai...

"Fuka dan Deidara, kuharap kalian diam", ujar leader berusaha menenangkan. Sayang usahanya gagal..

"KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK APA??"

"Er... ayo kita mulai rapatnya", ucapnya menyerah kalah.

--------------------------

"Jadi, Hidan dan Kakuzu.. kalian akan memburu orang-orang di list ini.."

"Tunggu dulu", ujar Hidan menyela. "Beberapa hari lagi Natal dan kau menyuruh kami untuk kerja??"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau organisasi ini punya hari libur", balas leader tenang.

"KAU PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA DULU PADAKU!!", seru Fuka tiba-tiba meledak. "SEWAKTU MEREKRUTKU KAU BILANG KALAU DI ORGANISASI INI ADA LIBUR!!"

"Itu 'kan dulu.."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! DASAR PEMBOHONG! PADA AKHIRNYA KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMBANTUKU MENCARI DIA 'KAN? BIAR KUCARI DIA SENDIRI!!!", seru Fuka lalu memutuskan 'jaringan'nya. (a/n:ingat kalau Akatsuki menggunakan semacam telepati untuk berkomunikasi jarak jauh) Tanpa kata-kata, Itachi mengikuti langkah partnernya. Diiringi anggota-anggota lain. Dan leader pun ditinggalkan bersama Konan.

"Yah, kupikir sekali-kali libur tidak ada salahnya", ujar Konan meninggalkan Leader sendiri dan memutuskan jaringannya juga.

_Flashback ended_

--------------------------

Dan begitulah kenapa Itachi masih santai pagi itu. Dan itulah mengapa ia sangat resah. Masalahnya, hari itu hari Natal dan Akatsuki libur. Jadi Fuka akan menyeretnya seharian, memintanya menemani gadis itu dan.. yah, yang pasti sih repot.

Dan karena momen hallowen dua bulan lalu masih menggenangi pikirannya (Fuka memaksanya ikut ber-'trick or treat' ria seraya mengatakan kalau 16 tahun belum telat untuk ikut merayakan Hallowen), secara impuls Itachi melompat dari jendela kamarnya ketika seseorang berjalan menuju kamarnya...

"Itachi-san", serunya seraya mendobrak pintu malang di hadapannya.

"Hm...? Dimana dia?", katanya ketika melihat kamar yang kosong itu. Dia pun berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan menghembuskan angin yang membuat bulu kuduk naik.

"Wah, wah? Dia mengajakku main petak umpet?". Setelah mengukur jarak, gadis itu pun melompat dari jendela itu, mengikuti jejak 'buruannya'.

"Sayang dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa..", tersenyum licik, gadis itu pun berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki yang tertinggal di atas salju, menimbulkan bunyi 'srak,srak' di atas salju yang dingin namun lembut.

--------------------------

Jam dinding tengah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Tidak terasa sudah lima jam ia habiskan di pusat kota. Itachi hanya berharap Fuka tidak mengejarnya. Karena bahkan di tengah keramaian itu, ia terlihat sangat mencolok. Apa mungkin karena Itachi masih memakai jubah akatsukinya, atau..? Entahlah, yang pasti dari tadi ada banyak sekali orang yang melihatnya. Terutama para cewek yang terlihat sangat mengganggu. (Itachi ingat kenapa ia tidak punya pacar, sekarang) Maka, kepada siapapun Fuka bertanya, ia akan tahu kemana Itachi pergi. Setelah pikiran-pikiran yang meresahkan itu, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah kedai dango.

_A girl'__s POV..._

Hiks, dear reader. Hari ini hari natal. Dan untuk semua gadis, malam natal adalah malam dimana keajaiban akan terjadi. Dulunya aku percaya hal itu. Tapi sekarang tampak seperti hal yang konyol. Ceritanya begini, pagi ini, aku sudah ada janji dengan pacarku untuk kencan seharian. Tapi, mendadak dia bilang bahwa dia harus bekerja pada hari ini. Hiiiiiih!!! Kesal sekali rasanya!!! Lagipula kerja dimana yang hari seperti ini tidak libur? (jawaban: polisi) Dasar payah!

Maka akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi nonton bioskop sendiri saja. Kan sayang tiketnya.. Dan ketika filmnya hampir dimulai, aku melihat sepasang 'lover' sedang berjalan dengan mesranya. Whaaat?? Tunggu, tunggu.. Itu 'kan pacarku? Ngapain dia disini? Dengan siapa dia? Eh, dia sedang apa dengan sahabatku? Tunggu dulu, tuhan.. semoga pikiranku salah.

Dan di tengah-tengah film, kulihat mereka berdua.. BERCIUMAN!! Oh, hot sekali ya... (marah). Setelah film itu selesai, kulabrak mereka. Kutampar pacar itu dan pergi berlari. Tunggu, ngapain aku nangis segala? Kayaknya enggak perlu sampai semelankolis ini deh. Hatiku hancur! Peduli setan sama yang namanya keajaiban natal atau apapun itu!!

Dan di tengah semua itu, kutemukan seorang cowok yang sedang berjalan di pusat kota. Rambutnya hitam, diikat kucir rendah. Dia memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan-awan merah (gadis ini sama sekali tidak melihat kuku Itachi yang dikuteks dengan warna yang 'unik'). Duh, dia masih single apa tidak yah? Ya, dia melihat ke arah sini! Oh, tuhan! Mata merahnya serasa membakar mukaku. Dengan impuls aku pun berbalik, ternyata dia cool sekali!! Oh, tuhan, apakah dia malaikat yang kau kirimkan untukku? Tuhan, maaf aku tidak percaya pada keajaiban Natal..

Eh? Tunggu? Mr. Angel tiba-tiba masuk ke kedai! Wah, harus kuikuti! Orang bilang barang bagus gampang habis! (Sales sekali yah..)

Dan, itu dia Mr. Angel, tengah memesan beberapa tusuk dango. Harus kucatat dango kesukaannya! Eh, siapa gadis yang di sebelahnya. Oh, cantik sekali!! Rambutnya panjang dan digerai, membuatnya tampak anggun. Bajunya juga modis sekali. Lho, lho? Kok mereka tampak mesra sekali ya? Don't tell me!! Jangan bilang mereka pacaran!! Kami-sama!!!

_A Girl's POV ended_

_Pesan Moral: Cowok cakep ada yang punya (Author ngakak guling-guling)_

--------------------------

_Ok, kita tahu Itachi tidak punya pacar. Jadi gadis itu adalah? Lesse.._

Itachi baru saja hendak memakan dangonya ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dan berkata padanya seraya tersenyum manis, "Hai! Sudah menunggu yah?"

"Kelihatannya kau salah orang", jawab Itachi.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah. Kau pasti Itachi Uchiwa, missing-nin S rank yang dulu pernah membantai klannya sendiri. Benar bukan?"

Itachi terdiam. Tidak disangka ia akan bertemu seseorang yang tahu masa lalunya di tempat seperti itu. Tapi siapa dia? Apa mungkin hunter-nin?

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Dan tanpa diduganya, ternyata gadis itu malah berkata:

"Wah, kau sudah siap, ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!", dan gadis itu pun menarik Itachi. Sebuah tarikan yang sulit untuk dilepas.

"Hei! Tunggu dulu!", teriakan Itachi tidak digubrisnya. Cepat, gadis itu menarik Itachi pergi dari tempat itu.

_--------------------------_

Mereka berlari dan berlari. Menyusuri kota yang sangat besar itu, menyusuri jalan-jalan gemerlap lampu kota, hingga ke lorong gelap di belakang kota besar itu. Melewati toko-toko penuh cahaya, hingga kios-kios kecil yang gelap dan kumuh. Itachi berusaha melepaskan pegangan gadis itu, tapi walau ia mengerahkan chakranya, pegangan gadis itu masih tetap kencang. Malah makin kencang. Dan stamina gadis itu seakan tak pernah habis. Sudah beberapa jam mereka berlari, tapi langkahnya masih tetap mantap.

Dan setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di depan sebuah bangunan besar. "Mirror House" tertulis besar-besar di papan namanya. Setelah membayar tiket , gadis itu menarik Itachi masuk, lalu meninggalkannya.

"Apa maksudnya, menarikku ke sini lalu meninggalkanku?", ujarnya.

'_Huh? Ternyata sang jenius dari klan Uchiwa pun bisa mengeluh'_, kata hati kecilnya.

'_Jenius.. itu pangkat yang sulit dipikul',_ keluhnya lagi tanpa sadar.

Ya, jenius. Panggilan yang sungguh sulit untuk dipikul. Mereka akan menganggapmu bisa segala hal, dan dapat melakukan segalanya tanpa cela. Benar-benar melelahkan.

'_Dan kau memutuskan un tuk mengakhirinya, dengan melakukan hal sadis itu",_ sekali lagi hati kecilnya berucap. Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu membuang jauh penyesalan kecil yang ada di hatinya. Dan mulai berjalan lagi, hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah ruangan luas di dalam tempat itu.

--------------------------

"Kau tiba lebih lama dari yang kupikirkan", seru gadis berambut panjang yang tadi menarikknya ka dalam bangunan itu.

"Apa keinginanmu?", tanya Itachi.

"Aku? Aku ingin kau memberikan 'ini' pada leadermu yang payah itu". Yang dimaksudnya dengan 'ini' ternyata adalah sebuah cincin dan jubah Akatsuki yang telah dilipat rapi. Itachi merasa mengenal cincin itu. Ya, tentu saja. Itu adalah cincin yang sepasang dengan cincin miliknya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti...", ujar Itachi. "Ternyata kau memang berniat untuk keluar dari Akatsuki"

"Akhirnya kau sadar siapa aku?"

"Sayang sekali aku akan dimarahi kalau membiarkanmu... Fuka Sabiru"

"Maksudnya kau mau menghalangiku, begitu?", seru gadis itu, Fuka Sabiru. Itachi dapat merasakan tekanan yang kuat darinya.

'_Ini akan sulit'_, pikirnya.


End file.
